Roz-Niles Relationship
The '''Roz-Niles Relationship '''is the relationship between Roz Doyle and Niles Crane. They usually don't get on but they have their moments but not very romantic and don't really veiw each other like that. Season 1: Despite apparently having left a message with Roz for Frazier while he was “on air” in the very first scene of the verse first episode, Niles never recognizes or remembers Roz. In fact, Niles meets and subsequently forgets Roz numerous times throughout the first season. Their encounters are brief, usually in passing, with Roz variously ‘playing along’ with Niles’ memory lapses or expressing outrage/disbelief. In episode 23, the second to last of season 1, Frazier falls ill and recruits Niles to fill in for him at the station. The episode cuts immediately to Niles in the radio booth and, therefore, we do not see their ‘introduction’ in this episode. Roz does however work the booth for Niles as she does for Frasier, and expresses the same sort of familiarity, assuming her typical ‘on-air’ role, with Niles during this time as she does with Frasier. Niles turns out to be a success and the episode ends with Roz and Niles teaming up to sedate an over-medicated and delusional Frasier after he hijacks his booth, going ‘on-air’ to answer questions in an erratic manner. In episode 24, the season 1 finale, Niles and Frasier are sitting outside discussing the past year when Roz walks up to their table. For the first time all season, Niles recognizes Roz and asks why “are you here?” To which Roz replies “Well I always wanted to learn to fly a jet and today they are offering a special on jet flying lessons, so I thought I’d come and take advantage of it.” Leaving Niles looking a bit unsure before she adds “I came here to get coffee!” Niles replies “Thanks for stopping by, I’d have been mad if you didn’t.” After Roz goes inside to get a table for her and her date, Niles remarks to Frasier, “I don’t think she likes me.” To which Frasier replys, it’s not a matters of whether she likes you. She despises you.” Niles inquires as to why, citing that he barely acknowledges her existences to which Frasier replys “I think you might be on to something there Sherlock.” Niles then gets up, walks over to the door and describes Roz as “comely in a back alley sort of way. When Frasier agrees she’s attractive, Niles asks when Frasier has ever thought of “you two, well you know.” Frasier plays down any thought of it, to which Niles further inquires “you’ve never fantasized about stealing away to some cheap little motel with her and..” Frasier admits to being a man with normal urges as well as admiring the way one of her silk blouses falls on the curves of her body, but concludes that mixing work and romance is never worth it. He looks to Niles for validation of his logic to which Niles replies “Don’t ask me, you’re the one that looked down her blouse.” Moments *When Roz heard that Niles gave Maris a Mercedes after a fight, Niles said that he's a coward with a hicky. Roz leans over to him and says if he buys her a Mercedes, then she'll make his neck look like a relief map of the Andes. *When Niles said that the only people who have not kissed Roz were himself and the archbishop. In response to that Roz kisses Niles and exits. *When Roz walked away after kissing Niles, Niles said that Roz kisses better than Maris! *Niles agreed with Roz's idea and complemented her. *Niles said Roz's room is easier to get into than a community college. *Niles said Roz was kind of 'comely in a back alley kind of way'. *Niles invited Roz to his lake front cottage with the intention of reconciling her relationship with Daphne's fiancée, Donny. *When Frasier saw Niles and Roz at the cottage, he assumed they were starting a relationship and Niles was willing to go along with that. *When Frasier doubted Niles and Roz's new love, Niles grabbed Roz and said, "Come here, pookie," and kissed her and when they had finished kissing they both looked back at Frasier and then kissed again. Category:Pairings